


【GGAD】闭目塞听

by Qurainbow



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 08:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurainbow/pseuds/Qurainbow
Summary: 决战前夜，面对翻窗而入的格林德沃，对房间用了闭目塞听将是邓布利多最大的失误。





	1. Chapter 1

与格林德沃和他身后的圣徒擦肩而过时，奎妮不自觉地往邓布利多和米勒娃身边靠了几步，文达似乎对着她轻蔑地扬了扬嘴角。

“没关系的，”邓布利多的声音宽厚温和，“人在年轻时总容易犯蠢的。”他瞥见格林德沃的脚步微微顿了一下。那群人走过酒店大厅上了楼。

“我也用年少无知为自己开脱过，”奎妮虚弱地笑了笑，“后来我想到忒修斯的未婚妻，我在纽特的记忆里见过她，她其实不比我大多少......”米勒娃本想安慰她，但她想到那个被自己追着跑过半个学校的斯莱特林女生，突然觉得嗓子有些发紧。奎妮显然注意麦格的情绪变化，她低下头，眼圈渐渐泛红。邓布利多想起莉塔仅有的一次在他面前情绪失控，博格特幻化的蓝色深海寂静得令人窒息，莱斯特兰奇家的女孩颤抖着愣在原地几近崩溃，邓布利多不得不揽着她的肩膀用以前安抚阿利安娜的咒语让她平静下来，然后女孩在几个同学的嗤笑中冲出教室，纽特跟了出去。

和很多被“伟大利益”埋葬的无辜者一样，莉塔再也回不来。

“不是所有人都能在一开始就做正确决定，而更正错误本身就需要巨大勇气。”邓布利多真诚地说。

从某种层面上来说，他觉得自己仍然缺乏更正错误的勇气。作为伟大的白巫师、所有人的希望，他毫不怀疑决战时他会拼尽全力，但是擦身而过的一瞬间，作为阿不思邓布利多的他突然很想回头看清那个人的背影。

全世界魔法部的代表和小报记者们都在这家酒店里等着看明天的决战，两派有实力的巫师都集中在这里，却只有两个人会动手。比起战斗，这更像一次政治谈判。决战的消息公布后，之前说邓布利多在逃避责任的人中，有一部分开始意识到他只是在等一个对方会接受他提议的时机。此时决战对于双方来说都是最优解。格林德沃和他的圣徒曾经一度势不可挡，直到美国和苏联魔法部陆续加入欧洲战场。意大利的圣徒撤离后，早已投降的法国魔法部也在一年前开始了反攻。圣徒主力虽然还占据着大半欧洲，但要抵抗美俄英法四国为主的联盟，总是胜负难料。以双方现在的局势，僵持下去对谁也没好处。无论是巫师还是麻瓜，所有人都受够了战争，为了国土尊严与自己的人权，却没有人愿意放弃抵抗。

说来讽刺，随着20世纪初量子力学取代了经典力学，从宏观到微观层面的认知提升使得麻瓜们的武器日新月异，麻瓜世界被各种长枪短炮钢筋铁甲搅得支离破碎，而对魔法界来说，这场战争的最终结果却是由巫师决斗这种最传统古老而优雅体面的方式决定。简直像是把时局动荡变成了两个人的私人恩怨。

即便米勒娃完全信任阿不思，她仍会因对手而感到不安。那天她原本是去邓布利多的办公室拿变形术论文，却意外发现不知通过什么手段进入办公室的不速之客。看到正把玩着办公桌上摆饰的人那双异瞳时，她立刻举起了魔杖。那人从容地抬起双手，神情温和而无害，在她脸上略微打量后开了口，“米勒娃麦格，我听阿不思提起过你。”连语气都亲切得像老友闲谈。当他无不叹息地表示麦格身为基督徒的父亲和作为女巫的母亲本不该因相爱而承受痛苦时，麦格执杖的手有了难以察觉的颤抖，于是他继续这个话题与麦格谈起了她18岁时曾爱过（或许现在依然爱着）的那个麻瓜男孩。当邓布利多走进办公室时，米勒娃高举的魔杖依然没有放下，她并没有放松对眼前人的警惕，但难以抑制的痛苦让她的泪水沾湿了深色连衣裙的前襟。事后她想，如果她头脑不够清醒，或者她没有从各个渠道了解过那人的本质，只是这样一次当面交谈，她也有可能像奎妮一样相信格林德沃真的只是想避免她的悲剧重复在更多人身上。那天她第一次见邓布利多发那么大的火，他拍拍她的肩膀，请她出去时把门带上。那时血盟尚限制着两人相互施放恶咒的自由，于是关上门的前一秒，她看见当世最伟大的白巫师走到黑魔王面前抬手给了他一巴掌。她离开时门后安安静静地没有任何动静，或许办公室里被施了闭目塞听。麦格难以想象两个巫师在不能以魔法相互对抗时会怎样解决矛盾，大概是出于情感上对同事兼好友的偏爱和担心，她觉得如果他们像麻瓜一样打起来，吃亏的一定会是那个温润儒雅的中年教授。她是对的，尽管邓布利多坚持否认自己身上带伤，但之后几天她偶尔会听见他发出吃痛的细微抽气声。

“我还是很难相信他会安安分分地等到明天决战。”酒店三楼的走廊上，麦格仍紧皱着眉。邓布利多已经走到自己房间门口，“他不会亲手毁了自己的政治形象的。毕竟格林德沃在很多人心中仍是正直善良、清醒地独自对抗各国魔法部蠢货的先知者。”他似乎被自己的言论逗笑了，奎妮勉强跟着他笑了笑，米勒娃挡住门不让他关上。

“我知道你是个伟大的巫师，邓布利多，”她仍旧神色凝重“可是你太、太正直磊落，而那个人，他……”  
“他会遵守约定的，”邓布利多的声音低沉了些，麦格觉得他似乎苦笑了一下，“我也并不像你想的那么磊落。你知道，我开出了让他难以拒绝的战败条件。”  
“但你仍然没有告诉第三个人你的条件是什么。”麦格突然感到有些无奈，作为好友，她清楚邓布利多尊重每一个人，平等地对待所有生命。可她总觉得阿不思身上带着一种自上而下的保护者姿态。他可以真诚地为每人着想，却不会对任何人完全袒露真实想法，简直就像认准了别人无法理解而索性放弃这样做一般。无论多随和的笑和谦卑的语态都掩饰不了这一点。  
果然，他又带上惯用的微笑。“这不重要，我向魔法部立过誓，隐藏条件仅关于我个人。”

合上门的瞬间，邓布利多的笑意渐渐消失。即便他知道自己有八成的把握不会输，也已经做好战败之后的各种部署，可此刻他仍感到心情凝重。这与输赢无关，或许，无论结果怎样都让他感到沉重。单手扯松领带，他闭眼躺在床上，尽量不去想明天的决战。他这几天总是梦到自己在与格林德沃决斗，有时他赢了，有时格林德沃踩在他脱手的魔杖上，有一次他缴了对方的械后发现十六岁的盖勒特正难以置信地看着他，他醒来后常觉得比睡前更疲惫。这些事从来没必要让周围那些把全部希望放在他身上的人知道。

窗口的响动让他睁开双眼。刚才在梦里出现过的人单手拉着窗框上方，另一只手迅速用魔杖解开窗口的防护咒，翻身跳进来的瞬间风衣像渡鸦的翅膀一样扬起，被月光镀上一层银色。

十六岁的盖勒特曾多次在深夜翻进阿不思的窗户，他说猫头鹰总是在替他送完当晚第四封信之后对他凶狠地竖起脖子上的毛，那时他还抱怨过邓布利多家的防护咒让他不能幻影移形。邓布利多常常数着他们写了几封信，观察着巴莎特家的猫头鹰越来越烦躁的表情，推测金发少年什么时候亲自送来下一封信。

为了保证两派巫师相安无事地待到明天早上，整个酒店范围内都布下了防护咒，格林德沃自己也没想过，时隔多年他还会翻进那人的窗，当然，这一次他不指望邓布利多坐在窗口的书桌前等他。

想睡觉是不可能的了。邓布利多起身走到旁边的沙发上坐下，“你该不会是来叙旧的吧？在你给过我一个钻心咒之后？”魔杖始终在他触手可及的范围内，他清楚对方不会动手。事实上，之前的私下会面中，两人因为血盟的束缚几乎不曾交过手。直到那次血盟被毁，格林德沃看着吊坠中黯淡的血迹劈头盖脸给了他一个钻心咒。

“你刚才在大厅里一直看着我，我猜你想见我一面，所以来了。如果你还在为上次的事生气的话，我很抱歉。我只是因为被恋人抛弃而过度伤心绝望。”语气真诚而恳切，是格林德沃蛊惑人心时惯用的腔调。  
“或者是因为被人毁掉最后的防护而恼羞成怒。”邓布利多揉着太阳穴，语气显得有些疲惫。“即使到了现在，我已经认清你和你伟大利益的本质，你仍然试图说服我改变立场吗？”他拿起茶几上的报纸，却没心思读下去，连续几天的头条都是明天的决斗。格林德沃注意到他忘了反驳他想见自己这一点。

“我不会劝你改变立场”，格林德沃走到他身边，半跪在地上试图去拉面前人的手，“毕竟，我还是觉得你的战败条件更有吸引力。”  
“啪——”报纸打过他的手背，邓布利多脸上平静的表情终于有了裂缝，魔杖已经被他握在手里。盖勒特承认眼下的情况有些棘手，之前双方因为血盟的存在而不能动用咒语，他对邓布利多的成功蛊惑都是由肢体接触开始，在对方沦陷于情欲意志薄弱时趁虚而入。而现在，清醒状态下的白巫师几乎是个意志坚定的圣人，贸然出手只会使原定在明天的决斗提前到来。

但他还不想放弃。“阿尔，”他神色黯淡隐忍，几乎让人相信他的话出自真心，“如果明天我输了的话，你要我带着遗憾进监狱吗？”手指已经快要抚上对方的指尖，“不要抗拒我的触碰，再跟我做一次吧。”

“好。”白巫师放下了报纸，格林德沃楞了一下，他显然没想到对方答应得那么爽快。“你自己躺下做好扩张，我可以试着跟你做一次。”

他就知道没这么简单。

邓布利多以为格林德沃会气得当场跳窗就走，留下他睡个安稳觉。但他立刻意识到那更像十六岁的盖勒特做的事，此刻对方只是阴沉地眯了眯眼。他看见格林德沃站起身，一边解开扣子一边往床边走，最后将老魔杖抛在床头，整个人敞开上衣躺在床上，压着他刚才躺过的地方。

“阿尔，放松一点，你咬得太紧了！”那人的声音渐渐提高，邓布利多及时拿起魔杖给房间施了个闭目塞听，不知是否因为愤怒，他的耳尖开始泛红，指向盖勒特的魔杖微微发颤，“出去！”

格林德沃起身向他走来，“现在我手上没有魔杖，”他微微张开双臂，“你动手前最好先想想怎么解释你在决战前夜对着毫无防备、衣着凌乱的对手施放恶咒，我们今天用的咒语都会被记录，人们会知道是你先动手。”他越靠越近，“我可以为你提供一条思路，勾引旧情人到你的房间然后趁他沉沦在你温柔的陷阱中时偷袭，你觉得怎么样？”

倦意完全消失了，邓布利多现在只想扔下魔杖给对方一拳，但之前的经历告诉他这样做并不明智。格林德沃衣襟敞开的胸膛抵在他的魔杖上，黑魔王钳住他持杖的手，缓慢将他整个人拉进怀里。“如果他们查看记录的话，”盖勒特在他耳边低声说，“闭目塞听是你亲手施放的。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为把整篇文章情节打散了重新组合，上一章的内容有较大改动。这一章的“骗上屋顶”指《浓雾之上》里GG以纽特的身份约AD在圣保罗教堂屋顶见面，包括后文“性骚扰”的梗也是。《浓雾》的时间设定是1927年（《神奇动物二》的时间），本文是1945年，中间有近二十年时间差，两人关系也有较大变化。

被格林德沃抱住时邓布利多没有反抗，明天就要决斗了，他没必要在现在跟眼前的人动手；被解开衣扣时他没有反抗，这几天的睡眠不足让他身心俱疲，他不想费力去抗争；那人的唇几乎碰上他的唇瓣时他也没有反抗，只是一个吻而已，没人会为此沦陷。

盖勒特的吻没有落下来。阿不思的呼吸有些急促，眼睛紧闭着，似在等待也似在逃避，但那人温热的气息最终抽离了他唇间，睁开眼对上的异瞳中满是嘲讽。

“你喜欢这样对吗？” 怀中人脸上瞬间褪尽了血色， “每一次都是我突然出现，你因为各种原因无法反抗，” 盖勒特没有松开他，手指开始顺着他的小腹下滑， “之前是因为血盟，这一次是因为决斗前的施咒记录。你总是被迫的，阿尔，”感觉到臂弯里轻微的颤抖，盖勒特语气中的嘲讽更浓了。“这无损于你的高尚品德。无论你在我身下喘息呻吟时的快感有多强烈，你仍是无欲无求的圣人，这都是我逼你的。” 

邓布利多绝望地闭上眼，这具身体已经被教会了渴望接下来的事。格林德沃没有放过他，“你远比自己想的要虚伪。”手掌在他丰满的臀上用力揉搓，两人的下腹贴得更紧了。“‘人在年轻时总容易犯蠢’，”指间的力量恶意增大，沿着臀缝狠狠按压，“那现在呢？阿尔，你在期待什么？”

他果然在记恨这句话，邓布利多承认自己对奎妮说这话时是有意让他听到的。

指尖已经挤进肉穴，甚至能感到里面轻微的收缩，邓布利多短促地喘息了一声，盖勒特突然停下了动作。“我现在给你机会反抗，你会吗，阿不思？”情欲还在升腾，两人的身体仍紧紧贴合着，对方下身的变化早就掩饰不住了，但谁也没有动作。格林德沃讽刺地低笑一声，缓慢撤出手指，怀中人突然拉住他敞开的衣襟，柔软的唇舌急切而热烈地印了上来，于是他满意地抱起那人跌回床上。

邓布利多一直被自己的虚伪所折磨。十八岁时他表面心甘情愿地留在只有羊群和草药的山谷里照顾家人，实际每天都在期待有人将他拖出掩盖他光芒的泥泞。他把自己所有的阴暗面都推到爱人身上，仿佛逃开了格林德沃他的自私与欲望就不复存在。他从来就不是圣人，那时的他年轻骄傲，谦逊有礼的外表掩藏着不可一世的心。带着不同于世故的独属于少年人的早慧，他有过对权力的渴求和贪恋，他有过野心。他知道周围人的赞赏和惊叹从来不是客套，独一无二的凤凰配得上世间一切极致的东西。他不敢承认他享受这一切，连他那个愚蠢的弟弟都比他更了解他的本质。

柔软处主动贴着身下人炽热坚硬的欲望，他绝望的力度引发痛感与快感的交互纠缠。格林德沃虽然享受他几乎不曾有过的主动，却觉得他类似自虐的行为有些刺眼，于是一把将他按在怀里夺回了主导权。落在他眉眼上的吻带着近乎温柔的安抚，邓布利多觉得自己的眼眶开始湿润，他知道那不只是生理性泪水。他已经逃避太久了，自从格林德沃将他骗上圣保罗教堂的屋顶，近二十年来，他总是被动接受那人给的一切。他之前是不是没有注意过盖勒特的胸腹很紧实，撑在上面时能感到躯体有力的律动，盖勒特的肩背比年少时更宽阔，手臂揽住那里时会听到耳边的呼吸变得粗重，还有盖尔的脖子，主动吻上去时体内的东西会把后穴撑得更开。

阿不思一直尽力迎合着身下人的动作，直到他因为反复被顶到敏感处而整个人脱力趴在盖勒特身上，任由快感随着那人的冲撞而不断累积。无力吞咽的津液顺着他的嘴角流下，混着泪水糊上盖勒特的胸膛。那人明显被他这副狼狈的媚态取悦了，按着他丰腴的臀加重了下身的冲击，直到他再也受不了无处宣泄的快感，猛地绞紧后穴搂住身下人的脖子哭出声来。“安静一点，阿尔，”那人的声音带着笑意，“就算房间被你施了闭目塞听，我要怎么跟人解释我的对手在决战前夜喊哑了嗓子。”话虽这样说，盖勒特并没有给他时间喘息，身下的撞击远不及落在他发间的吻温柔。每一次冲击都摩擦得敏感的穴肉酸痒到近乎疼痛，高潮后的身体承受不住这样的力度，他终于在灭顶的快感中晕了过去。

恢复意识后，阿不思发现自己仍伏在盖勒特身上，后穴粘稠的体液正缓慢向外流动，身下人满脸餍足地看着他，手臂揽在他背上轻轻抚摸。邓布利多突然替那些对他寄予厚望的人感到悲哀，他们信任的救世主不过是个自私懦弱的普通人。他曾为了欲望抛弃自己的责任，年少无知不足以为他开脱，他甚至不敢承认现在的他依然会被格林德沃所吸引。直到那人撕破他伪善的表象，指出他不堪的本质。

此时的邓布利多并不知道，多年后他会对一个纠结于自己差点被分配到斯莱特林的男孩说“选择去格兰芬多就是你和汤姆里德尔的不同之处。表现我们真正自我的，是我们的选择。”有没有欲望不重要，本质是什么样也不重要，重要的是他选择怎样对待欲望。直到那时，须发苍白的睿智老者才稍微与过去的自己和解。他承认他爱盖勒特，可他不再认为爱是人的缺陷。他曾屈从于欲望，可他审判了自己的过去。每个圣人都有过去，每个罪人都有未来。如果盖勒特是阿不思的过去。邓布利多会不会是格林德沃的未来？

无论今晚他遵从自己的情感做了什么，明天他依然会选择站在盖勒特的对立面。白巫师放任自己躺在爱人怀里，他调整脖颈想选个更舒服地角度，转头的一瞬间却看见盖勒特扔在床头的魔杖。正如他不曾认真审视阔别多年的爱人，他也没有仔细看过盖勒特手上的魔杖。传说中死神以河边接骨木制成的魔杖，年少时他俩曾无数次热烈谈论的死亡圣器。他真的得到了它。他们曾共同憧憬的长老魔杖被盖勒特独自拿在手里，盖尔明天甚至会将它用在与他的对决中。他确定自己对力量有过野心，他不确定，此时的邓布利多是否依然渴求力量。回想那对意气风发的少年谈论未来时眼中闪烁的光，他突然感到前所未有的孤独。

邓布利多伸长指尖想去够老魔杖，他的手臂还有些无力，格林德沃抽出搂着怀中人的手，替他拿过魔杖。接骨木魔杖曾是他的欲望，格林德沃曾是他的欲望。爱人亲手将魔杖放入他的手中，邓布利多的眼神开始有些迷茫。

“我说过它会是我们的。”盖勒特抚过他的红发。“现在你还想要它吗？”

现在你还想要我吗？

阿不思凝视着手中的魔杖，苦笑着将它放回格林德沃手中。“它已经不能挑起我的欲望。”

你伟大的利益也一样。

盖勒特眼中闪过一丝刺痛，随后勾起的嘴角隐隐带着近乎偏执的疯狂。“不试试怎么知道。”他意有所指地看着老魔杖，手指探进了还残留着他体液的后穴。怀中人楞了一下，意识到他想做什么之后惊恐地想要起身逃离。


	3. Chapter 3

被人反拧双手、抵着腰窝压回床上时，邓布利多终于意识到自己给房间施了闭目塞听之后又把魔杖留在了茶几上是多大的失误。他的体力还没有恢复，脸上仍带着上一次欢爱留下的潮红，敞开的衬衣被汗水沾湿后贴在他身上，双腿被人用膝盖压着被迫打开，这种屈辱的姿态使得他的愤怒对盖勒特没有任何威慑力。

“放开我！你疯了吗！”杖尖抵住穴口时他仍试图挣扎，于是臀部被人结结实实地拍了一巴掌，剩下的话成了一声闷哼。“省点力气，我不想弄伤你。”硬质的接骨木就着体内残留的液体缓慢入侵，木节凸起处摩擦敏感的穴肉时他仍不相信自己会被这样对待。格林德沃是在报复他对他们共同理想的背叛。A，金发少年一笔一划勾勒的三角符号中藏着他的名；G，他耳尖泛红写进书信的口号里藏着那人的姓，他们曾经彻夜谈论的死亡圣器正在试探着打开他的身体，现实以最强势的姿态搅动记忆里令人痴迷的欲念。

杖尖点到一个相对危险的深度，红发巫师的额头泌出一层薄汗。“还好吗，阿尔？”盖勒特将动作放得轻柔，一手抬起阿不思的脸，以一种近似痴迷的眼光欣赏着恋人的表情。身下人仍紧闭双唇，决意不给他任何回应。直到接骨木的木节蹭过某一点时，那人紧缩的眉头不禁有瞬间松动，于是他刻意转动老魔杖在那一点反复碾磨。紧闭的唇角已经颤抖着泛白，怒视着他的眼睛渐渐发红，眼神开始软化迷离。他笑着在蓄满泪水的漂亮蓝眼睛上落下一个吻，指尖抹去泪痕，沾上紧闭的唇，给因用力绷紧而发白的唇瓣镀上一层水色，手指撬开唇齿后鲜艳的血色瞬间涌回唇上，指尖逗弄柔软的舌，身下人的呜咽再也藏不住了。

“如果明天的决斗我输了，它就是你的了，我真好奇我不在时你会拿它做什么。”他加重了手上的动作，感到自己的呼吸越来越灼热。 “如果我赢了”，他的声音因欲念而有些沙哑，“恐怕你之后几天都得保持这种姿态入睡了。”下一个木节撞上穴口时，阿不思哭着喊出了他的名字。格林德沃松开持杖的手，看着怀中人虚脱地伏在他手臂上，穴肉不自觉地痉挛着，将抵在穴口的木节缓缓吸了进去，这画面让他感到下腹发紧。顾不了邓布利多现在的状态，他知道自己已经忍不住了。

不同于接骨木的冰冷纤细，格林德沃撞入时，邓布利多感觉自己高潮后敏感的后穴被完全撑开，他破碎的呻吟已经接近凄惨，疯狂地想要仰起脖子宣泄这种过度的刺激，却发现自己连吞咽嘴角津液的力气都没有。身后人的力度丝毫不加收敛，每一次都撞入最深处，温热的手掌在他锁骨和下腹间搓揉，划过胸前的凸起时指尖甚至抵住那里用力按压。意识被刺激得有些虚浮，他感觉自己的后穴又开始猛烈收缩。

一切归于平静时，阿不思已经完全昏睡过去，汗湿的红发贴在脸上，下身一片狼藉。即使是格林德沃也觉得自己做得有些过了，清理的动作被放到最轻，他挥动魔杖将床铺整理干净，小心地把人放回床上。“阿尔。”他犹豫了一下，轻轻推了推紧闭双眼的红发巫师。邓布利多轻哼了一声，往被子里缩了缩又闭上了眼。

确认眼前人只是过于疲惫，他起身整理好衣物，走到窗口却突然回了头。

邓布利多是对的，人在年轻时总容易犯蠢。盖勒特想起十多年前奎妮和克雷登斯追随他跳入火圈时，被他们留在身后的人疯狂地哭嚎嘶喊。文达曾用某种嫌恶的语气抱怨那个有着明媚笑意的金发女巫总在她面前提起一个愚蠢低劣的麻瓜。于是格林德沃抚摸着奎妮漂亮的金发，“你是在为你和他的自由而付出，他只是一时没明白这一点，等他想通之后就会回到你身边。”等他想通之后就会回到我身边，届时没有任何人任何事能阻挡我们。

最终奎妮成了先放弃自己立场的人，她不管不顾地回到了麻瓜面包师身边。格林德沃没有发现，那一瞬间他竟然在嫉妒某个愚蠢低劣的麻瓜。不管是奎妮还是克雷登斯，他们年少时做过最蠢的事不是误信了他格林德沃，而是轻易就抛下了最重要的人。

离天亮还有几个小时，这一次他不想再离开。

邓布利多无意识地往枕边人身上靠了靠，换来一个落在他眉间的吻。今晚他没有梦到任何有关决斗的事，睡得很沉。就像多年前夏日的午后，前一晚几乎通宵未眠的他发现自己不知何时靠在金发少年身上睡着了，阳光透过树荫洒在书页上，少年刻意压低了翻动纸张的声音。于是他枕着爱人的肩膀继续熟睡，仿佛夏天永远不会过去。

如果这也是格林德沃诱他回到自己身边的手段之一，他会小心翼翼地舔舐蜜糖，避开糖下锋利的刀口。邓布利多从不放弃对人性的希望，即便是绿光闪过之后，从高塔坠下之前，他仍希望帮那个用缴械咒抽走他魔杖的男孩保全灵魂，那孩子有着和盖勒特一样的金发。慈爱的校长总是看到人心温暖的一面，唯独对那个人，他刻意逃避一般，宁可将那人流露的情感解读成对他的欺骗和利用。

“我希望他能感受到他的所作所为是多么恐怖和可耻。也许，他对伏地魔撒谎就是想弥补……想阻止伏地魔拿到圣器……”  
“……或者不让他闯进你的坟墓？”

“我看到我们至死仍然相爱。”十六岁的盖勒特对他说过。

第二天决斗时，没人有闲心质疑黑白巫师为什么同时到场。决斗双方依照礼仪将魔杖举至面前以示敬意时，也只有邓布利多一个人觉得格林德沃的动作分外刺眼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 私设奎妮最后回到了雅各布身边。  
> 2、“至死仍相爱”这个梗在《浓雾之上》里提到过，用在这只是想让我亲爱的教授长点心。（AD：点心？什么点心？柠檬雪宝？）  
> 3、黑魔王走之前要把校长推醒确认他只是睡着了的原因见《通往霍格沃茨的密道》（其实就是曾经做得太过把人弄伤了）


End file.
